Dance-ability
Dance-ability is the third episode in The Glee Project: Fantasy Edition, a spin-off of Glee, in which young hopefuls compete for a guest starring role on the show. Guest Mentor: Matthew Morrison Homework Assignment Winner: Renae Eliminated: Carter Gleecap So here’s what you missed on The Glee Project: last week the group needed to step it up and show their sexy side, but while some couldn’t figure it out, others couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Drew and Felix ended up sidetracking the shoot and caused the mentors to really come down on them. Luckily, Renae and Jake really showed off their sexy sides, and Phoenix really rose from the ashes of her insecurities and pulled off a super-sexy move with guest Samuel Larson. The mentor’s thought Drew was overly cocky and couldn’t keep his head in the game. And Felix’s goofball attitude made the mentors question if he was mature enough to be in the competition. In the end, it was Linda’s lack of confidence and Felix’s inability to focus that got them both eliminated. Now eleven contenders remain for the top spot on The Glee Project! Introduction and Homework Assignment We open on Lily, Paige, Callie, and Dylan in the kitchen. Everyone is still stunned from last week’s double-elimination, and Paige says that she thought it was way too early for two people to leave, and she couldn’t believe that the mentors thought Linda should go home. Callie: I think it just shows that there’s nothing predictable here, really. Dylan: Right. We’ve just got to focus on what’s coming next. Meanwhile, Drew and Carter are sitting on his bed in the boy’s room. Drew: I miss him already. Carter: I know. But he’d want you to miss him by doing your best, not be sad. Drew: Yeah. : (Drew Meritt, 19, New York City, New York): I do feel kind of guilty that Felix went home, and I definitely miss him. I really felt like we had a connection. But, to be perfectly honest, I’m really grateful that I’m still here, and I’m going to work harder than anyone to prove I should still be here. The door opens, and Lance, Phoenix, Jesse, Jake, and Renae look up to see Robert entering the room. They call out his name, and the rest of the contestants join them in the Common Room. Robert: Hey guys, how is everyone? (everyone replies positively) Good; so is everybody ready for the theme for this week? Contestants: Yeah! Robert: Then get ready to get your groove on, because this week is Dance-ability! Lance: Ohhhh…''(laughs incredulously, while Jesse looks anxious)'' : (Jesse Ramsey, 19, Bowbelles, South Dakota): I am not really a dancer, but I'm kind of hoping to just wing it and hope for the best. Robert: And your song is… What I Like About You, by The Romantics. : (Lily van Buren, 19, Olympia, Washington): I love this song—it’s so upbeat. But I’m not sure how the dancing part is going to go. Robert reminds them that they are all responsible for sorting the lines amongst themselves and coming up with the choreography. He tells them that they’ll be performing tomorrow for him and a very special guest that is always wearing their boogie shoes. Lily guesses that the mentor will be Alex Newell, since he sang Boogie Shoes on the show. Robert wishes them all good luck, and leaves. Carter: Okay, so let’s start at the beginning, “What I like about you, you hold me tight”—who wants that? : (Carter Russo, 19, Little Italy, New York): My goal is to really amp up my qualities, because so far I’ve been getting a lot of feedback from the mentors that I’m just not hacking it. Jake: I wanted line 2 or 4. Carter: Well, Phoenix has 2. Phoenix: I mean, I guess you can have it. Jake: Well, I wanted to see what was going on with 4 first. Phoenix: So you don’t want 2? Lance: Seriously? She's giving it up-- just take 2. Jake: I want to see what’s going on with 4, because I want that one. Carter: Okay; well, how about while you figure that out— Jake: Phoenix can have 2, I want 4. Lance: Oh goody. Renae: 6 is the one that I want. (turns to Jake, and the sings “the one I want, oh oh oh honey” before giggling) Paige: Well so do I. (the two girls pause) Is there any other line you want? Renae: Not really. : (Renae Dixon, 19, Seattle, Washington): With a double elimination so early in the competition, I just feel like I don’t have the luxury to let down my guard. I like Paige, but if I want to keep my edge, I have to get what I want. Paige: So we’re stalemating? Renae: I guess so, because that’s my line. Dylan: Okay, let’s stay friendly here. Renae: I’m not trying to be mean. : (Paige Blue, 19, Detroit, Michigan): Renae is kind of getting on my nerves. She acts like this is her house, and it’s just definitely rubbing me the wrong way. Paige: Fine, it’s yours. Paige: So does anyone have any ideas for choreography this week? Dylan: I actually have a couple ideas I'd like to give a try. Paige: (smiles) Good, because I'm tired of doing it by myself. : (Dylan Richardson, 19, Dallas, Texas): I’m a pretty middle-of-the road dancer, but I have experience in directing, and I really feel like it’s time to step up in the competition and try to put myself out there. What I Like About You Robert: So guys, are you ready to meet your special mentor? (calls of Yes!) Good, because this mentor has not only brought the energy to their character each and every episode, but they’ve been one of the foremost mentors on the show itself. Meanwhile, a pair of shoes walk down the hallway, opening a locker and pulling out…a vest. Matthew Morrison walks through the door and the entire group cheers. Matt: Hey guys! Robert: Matt plays Glee director Will Schuester on the show. : Lance: Matthew Morrison, be still my heart. I saw him in Footloose, and I swear he is just as gorgeous as he was then. Maybe more. Matt: So, Dance-ability. Dancing is obviously something we do a lot of on the show, but if you look there aren’t a lot of really great dancers. It’s definitely more about the energy you bring to your moves and especially your face that will count more than any fancy footwork. So let’s see what you’ve got! What I Like About You Matt: Wow! That was really amazing! Paige—you had an energy and uniqueness to your style that really draws the eye, which is great. Lance—you looked awkward in your steps, which is okay so long as you own it. Remember: you don’t have to be perfect. Renae—I loved the intensity you had going on in the song; you have a real fun, flirty side that makes you interesting. Carter—Your style is just so fun; you were so fun to watch. Lily—I loved the creativity you bring to your dancing; it was really unique. But I would have liked to see more energy from you. Robert: So do you think we have a winner? Matt: There was a lot of good moves out there, but I think my winner is...Renae! Renae: That’s what I’m talking about! Robert: Congratulations Renae, you are the winner of the Homework Assignment and will be receiving a one-on-one mentoring session with Matt. Renae pops up on screen in an interview thrilled about her win and glowing at the prospect of working with a Broadway veteran like Matthew Morrison. Meanwhile, Paige comments on how she’s incredibly disappointed in her loss to Renae, and that she feels that her win is only going to keep inflating the brunette’s sense of entitlement. Robert continues to the group, explaining that Renae will also be getting a featured role in this week’s Music Video…a dance-off at the arcade which will take place to a mash-up of Ke$ha’s “Tik Tok” and Britney Spears’ “I Wanna Go”. All of the contestants begin raving, with (Phoenix Berlair, 20, Vancouver, Canada) saying that she loves mash-ups and has been looking forward to doing one since she auditioned for the show. Matt and Robert both wish the group luck, with Robert reminding them to practice and do their best before he leaves. Music Video Vocals with Nikki Nikki appears and admits she thinks all of the mentors are a little worried about this week’s theme because of how poorly last year went, but they’re still pushing the envelope by throwing a mash-up at the contenders. She’s hoping that they’ll be able to step up and really wow her today. Contestants start filing in and Nikki sees some that she really likes—Dylan, Phoenix, and Renae really wow her—and some that aren’t as good. Jake: When I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack— Nikki: That’s good Jake, but maybe a little less attitude. Jake: Okay; When I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack/ ‘cause when I leave for the night I ain’t coming back. Nikki: Umm…let’s just try it again. Jake; What was wrong with that one? Nikki: It’s still just a little too much. : (Jake Wilson, 18, Miami, Florida): I was a little annoyed in the studio today, because apparently I wasn’t getting it, but Nikki was beyond vague in her notes. Callie (stepping into the booth): Hi Nikki! Nikki: Hi Callie. How are you feeling about this week. Callie: I’m okay. This is my first Britney song. Nikki: Well, let’s see how you do. Callie: (music begins) Shame on me— : Callie Rose: I feel kind of at a disadvantage at this point with the music. I’ve never performed Britney Spears, and I’ve only heard a little of her in general. So I’m definitely putting in twice the effort of everyone else. Nikki: That sounded great Callie! Carter and Drew: (singing together)''Don't stop, make it pop/DJ, blow my speakers up Nikki: Whoa, whoa—what’s going on there guys? Carter: Sorry, I just blanked. Nikki: Are you okay? Carter: Yeah, just jumped ahead in my head. : '''Carter': I don’t know if it’s the stress of trying to make a comeback, or if I’m really just losing it, but blanking on the lyrics? That’s just embarrassing. Carter and Drew: (music starts again) Don't stop, make it pop/DJ, blow my speakers up Nikki: Carter, you’re still falling behind. Carter: Right, sorry. Nikki: (to Adam) This is just...not good. After a couple more tries, Nikki decides that she finally has something that works, and thanks the two for their time. Out in the waiting area, Carter grabs a water and reflects on how disappointed she feels in her own performance. Drew tries to comfort her, saying they all have off days, but Carter is worried because she’s been consistently under-performing in the studio, and she doesn’t think she’s showing the mentors what she’s got. Choreography with Zach and Brooke Zach is a little worried as he meets with his group. He reminds the contestants, and us, that last year’s Dance-ability video was probably the worst video in the history of TGP, and that he now has even more on his plate with such a young group of contestants along with a mash-up complete with tempo changes. Zach explains that the video will take place at a gaming arcade, and most of the dancing will begin on a game similar to Dance Dance Revolution, before the group will begin to split and perform a free-style dance off. He tells them the dance teams will be as follows: : Renae, Carter, Lance, Callie Rose, and Jesse, versus : Paige, Lily, Phoenix, Jake, Dylan, and Drew. Zach: Each team will perform a group dance, and we’ll break it off into a two-to-four face off, with everyone getting a small spotlight. All of this will be choreographed, so you’ll need to practice what you learn today like crazy if you don't want to embarass me and yourselves. : Renae: I’m looking at the teams, and honestly, I’m not sure how I feel. With Paige and I up against each other, we’re probably acting as the strength, and Jake and Lance are probably the weakest with the choreography. I’ve got Carter, whose credits include being on Broadway, but the mentors for some reason adore Lily’s weird dancing. So I think it’s going to come down to who puts it together really brings everything to the table. As the contenders learn their moves, we see Zach telling Jesse that his improv is good, but he'll need to practice the choreography more. He also criticizes Lily that she needs to up her energy level. Lily says in her interview that she’s worried about this week, because the moves are faster and more complicated than she’s used to. Zach also comes down hard on Lance and Jake, who are part of the four-people couplings. He reminds Lance to loosen up, as this is supposed to be a friendly competition, and critiques Jake that his strutting isn’t considered a move. In an interview, Zach complains that Lance doesn’t seem to like Jake’s overconfidence, and is unfortunately letting it show in his performance. Although truthfully, he thinks if Jake doesn’t get his act together, Zach isn’t going to like his overconfidence either. Zach: Carter—what are you doing? You’re way ahead of the group. : Zach: Carter has a lot of dance experience, but I think she’s trying too hard to set herself apart, and it’s making her look messy and out-of-place with the rest of the group. However, Zach is pleasantly surprised with some of the contenders. He compliments Callie Rose, Phoenix, and Dylan for all really stepping out of their shells and going with the flow, and tells Phoenix especially that her face is at full wattage. Music Video with Erik (As Overseen by Robert, Zach, and Nikki) The group makes their way on set, which is actually a giant game room. The center is mostly cleared for the Dance off, but surrounding it are multiple arcade games, basketball hoops, and even an air-hockey table. The contestants talk excitedly about the set, and Erik explains to them that, while a small group will be starting at the DDR machine, others are going to be pulled in from various parts of the arcade as the competition gets more intense. He reminds the contestants that they will be lip-synching the whole time, but to try to look like their having fun. Erik begins the scene, and leads various contestants into their shots. The mentors are watching their monitor in the corner and commenting on each person’s progress. Robert: Drew is doing much better. He’s got a nice balance to him this week. Zach: (watching Phoenix, Callie Rose, Jake, and Lance’s dance sequence) I wish I could say the same about Jake and Lance. Nikki: Phoenix and Callie are really bringing it, but those two are kind of pulling it off into a different direction. : Lance: Jake is really starting to grate on me. I’m trying to be professional, but just being around him and his constant show-boating is enough to drive anyone up a wall. Nikki: I love Paige in this. Zach: She is really taking the scene and going with it. Robert: I love how she actually seems to be bringing everyone up with her as well. : Paige: Despite the Homework, I feel like the mentors are looking for someone to take hold of this week in particular; that it could really give one of us the edge. And I want that to be me. Zach: (Drew dips Paige, followed by Jesse spinning her) I just love how she’s pulls the camera towards her. The mentors are equally impressed with Renae, complimenting her ability to belong with whomever she is near. She commands attention, and Robert says she reminds him of Naya in the way that she’s so aware of her own movements and can command attention so easily. Carter, however, is still struggling with balancing blending with the group and standing out. Robert: Is Carter’s choreography off? Zach: It looks like she’s trying too hard still. Nikki: And her lip-synching is off. The final group number begins, and Zach runs over to remind everyone to keep up the level of intensity, but also to remember to keep up the energy in their face. He also tells Carter and Jesse to remember their lip-synching, because they’re both off. I Wanna Go/Tik Tok The Music Video wraps, and as Zach tells them to be happy, they did well, the group cheers enthusiastically. Reveal of the Bottom 3 The contestants gather on stage, soon joined by Robert, Nikki, and Zach. Robert congratulates the contenders on a well-done Music Video, saying that many of them rose beyond the expectations of the mentors. Robert: This week was truly one for the girls especially, starting with our winner. Paige: you not only shone in every way this week, you managed to bring up everyone around you and help the video become truly amazing. Congratulations, you are called back to next week. Paige: (thrusts her hand up and downwards) Yes! : Paige: Being called back first is such a rush. It’s such a great feeling to be acknowledged by the mentors for all the work you put into what you do. I feel like I am that much closer to Glee. Paige: Thank you so much. (Lily and Callie Rose both touch Paige’s arm in congratulations as she exits the stage) Robert: Renae, Phoenix, Drew, Callie Rose, and Dylan. You also made the Callback List. You are all moving on, and can leave the stage. (Renae and Callie Rose both grasp Jake’s hand; Dylan whispers a hopeful comment to Lily as he leaves) Zach: Jesse and Lily. You were both extremely weak on the choreography this week. Lily, you've been falling a steep path since we saw you in Individuality, and we’ve been telling you that you need to up the energy, amp up your personality, but we haven’t really seen that happen yet. We know that you're capable, but you need to bring it back to the table. Jesse, I feel like the multiple aspects of the competition that we’re throwing at you are maybe overwhelming you a bit, because we can see you having trouble on set when you’re trying to put it all together. Robert: Lily, Jesse, you both are called back to next week. Congratulations, you can leave the stage. (Lily tears up as she whispers her thanks and exits; Jesse nods solemnly) : Jesse: Being so close to the bottom really freaked me out, and I wonder if the mentors are on the edge of getting tired of me. But even though I’ve really got to up my game next week, this week I’m just going to take a deep breath in relief that I am still here. Nikki: Carter, once again you struggled in the booth. We know that you've got the experience and you've got the drive, but for some reason you just seem to be having trouble grasping that balance between working with the group and standing out on your own. Robert: Lance, you know that you’re one of the weaker dancers here, and we see the effort you’re putting in. However, we feel like you’re letting yourself think too much during shooting, or even let your personal feelings dictate the scene, which is causing you to come off wrong to the camera. Zach: You looked angry throughout the shoot, and you actually brought down the quality of your team. Zach: Jake, you were not good this week, and on top of that, you gave off a diva attitude. Jake: You said fake it till I make it, right? Robert: That doesn’t mean giving a poor attitude on set. Jake: I really feel like I’m trying my hardest, but the notes here are so random and vague. Nikki: Like when I say with less attitude, I mean keep the confidence, but pull back on the swagger that you are constantly injecting into your vocals. Zach: And when we say to work with your group, we mean to stop looking like you’re better than them. Robert: Carter, Lance, Jake; you will all be performing Last Chance Performances for Ryan tonight. Nikki: Carter, you will be singing I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston. Robert: Lance, you will be performing Hopelessly Devoted To You''from Grease as sung by Olivia Newton-John. And Jake, you will be singing ''The Middle by Jimmy Eat World. (contestants look nervous but determined) Okay, you have two hours to prepare; good luck. Last Chance Performance The contenders start preparing in their rooms. Jake is pissed, knocking down a chair in frustration and groaning loudly before taking a deep breath and putting his headphones on. In his interview, Jake says that this ridiculous, and the sheer stupidity of him being here is causing him to lose focus; though he knows he needs to pull it together if he wants to move on in the competition. In the next room over, we see Carter working on the lines of her song. Carter: (singing) Somebody oh, somebody oh—somebody, oh... : Carter: I am frustrated with my performance, because I know that I’m capable of so much more. I just have to blow their socks off. Twenty minutes before seeing Ryan, we see Lance rehearsing as he focuses on pitch. He explains in an interview he’s actually really excited about the song choice, because it’s emotional and big, and isn’t much of a dance number. Since all three of those things are him, he thinks that he’ll be able to prove to Ryan with his performance that he definitely belongs on Glee. Meanwhile, the mentors all gather with Ryan in their seats in the audience. Ryan: Hey everyone. So I watched the Music Video, and I have to say, I was really impressed with this group. Zach: Definitely. I think this group definitely rose to meet our expectations for the most part this week. Robert: Which means we had to examine closely the kids’ progress in order to find the bottom three. Carter is up first. Ryan: And what do we think of Carter? Nikki: I think Carter has just been really struggling in the studio and on set; and I don’t know if it’s adjusting to the pressure or what, but she’s really just—not reaching the level we know she’s capable of. Zach: It’s like she doesn’t know how to stand out without a spotlight. Carter appears onstage and greets the mentors, letting them know that she’s ready to perform the song I Wanna Dance With Somebody''by Whitney Houston. However, as she begins (along with some perky choreography), she ends up flubbing some of the lines. Ryan: That was definitely perky. I really loved your footwork there. Carter: Thank you. Ryan: I think I would have liked the performance more though if you’d remembered the words. Were you nervous? Carter: Umm, well, yeah. Ryan: Yeah. Well your dancing definitely seemed to hide that in your face, but your singing betrayed you a little. Carter: ''(beginning to tear up) I just really wanted to do well tonight. I’ve worked so hard to be here, and I want this so badly. Zach: You’re an amazing performer Carter, we’ve all seen it. And up here by yourself, you shine. We just need you to figure out how to still be noticeable when you’re with the rest of the group. Carter: (nodding) I promise. Ryan: Okay, thank you Carter. (watches Carter exit the stage) She’s really genuine. Nikki: She definitely has a presence when it’s just her onstage. Ryan: But we need her to transfer that presence to the camera. Robert: Next up is Lance. Lance’s big problem isn’t that he has trouble dancing— Zach: Which he does. Robert: But that isn’t his biggest problem, so much as he can’t seem to really convey the right emotions well to the camera. Ryan: Well, let’s see him. Lance: (appearing onstage) Hi everybody. I’m Lance, and this is Hopelessly Devoted to You, from the musical Grease. Hopelessly Devoted to You Ryan: That was beautiful. I was really moved by the passion you brought to your face and the song. Which is strange, since the reason you’re here is because you seem to have trouble conveying emotion to the camera. Lance: I know; I’m usually really good with emotion and bringing passion to the set. Bringing a negative…vibe, I guess, to my scenes was really surprising, and I’m definitely not going to do it again. Zach: Do you think that your mixed emotions have something to do with the sort of rivalry between you and Jake? Lance: Maybe a little. Ryan: What do you think of Jake? Lance: I think he’s…very self-assured. I just am not sure he’s what Glee needs. Ryan: And you think you are? Lance: I do. Glee has given me so much courage over the course of my life, and I believe that I have something to share with the world. I really think I belong here. Ryan: Okay; well thank you Lance. You can go. (Lance exits) Robert: He probably struggles the most with the choreography, but I love the confidence and yet vulnerability that he brings to his performance. Ryan: And we’ve always said that Glee was never about being the best dancer. Robert: Exactly. Robert tells Ryan that Jake is last, and explains that he also struggled with the choreography, though not as much as Lance. However, he also displayed attitude onset and in the studio, and somewhat goaded Lance during the shoot. Jake appears next onstage, cool and collected since when we saw him in his room, even shooting Ryan a smirk as he reaches the microphone. Jake: Hey there. I’m Jake, and this is The Middle by Jimmy Eat World. The Middle Ryan: Wow—that was great. You’ve definitely got a real swagger that I really like. Jake: Thanks. Ryan: However, you also seem to have an attitude problem, and that is something I don’t like to hear about my contestants. Jake: I definitely was frustrated this week—dancing’s not my strong point, and I just kind of let that get to me. Zach: In this business, Jake, you can’t let anxiety affect your attitude, especially to the people judging you. Because those kind of problems aren’t going to be bothered with—they’ll just send you on your way. Jake: Absolutely. Nikki: I mean, we’re all trying to help you, and the attitude you were giving made it seem like you thought you weren’t even listening, which made us wonder why we had you here to begin with. Ryan: We were speaking with Lance, and he seems to think you’ve got a bit of an ego problem as well. What do you think? Jake: I think that Lance knows I’m real competition, and he doesn’t like that. I think he’s kind of plain for Glee, and doesn’t want you to pick me over him. Ryan: (laughs) I don’t think anyone wants us to pick you over them in this competition. (Jake laughs) But seriously, Jake—we don’t want or need diva attitudes in this competition or on this show, so if you’re called back to next week, I don’t want to see it anymore. Jake: Absolutely. Thank you. (leaves). Ryan: He’s got a fire to him. (mentors agree) ---- Ryan: So now we decide who is going home. What do we think of Carter? Nikki: I think she’s got a lot of potential, and a lot of power to her, if we can just focus it. Zach: I feel like out of the stronger performers, she may have done the weakest. She is still fighting herself to stand out. Carter (to contestants): This part is the hardest. (hugging Drew and Lance) You just never know, you know? Robert: I think Lance has an amazing voice and a real passion. Like he really taps into something inside of him when he performs, and it’s almost tangible. Ryan: I’m just wondering if he’ll be able to tap into the right emotions for the right songs, because so far he’s been giving us all of the ones we haven’t been asking for. Lance sits on the couch next to Carter with his arm around her. He tells the group that he nailed the song, but he’s worried because his videos have been really off the last two weeks. Zach: Jake to me is a diva. Nikki: He definitely has an attitude problem when he gets frustrated. Ryan: I love his swagger though—if he can just learn to pull back, I really think that he’s got something amazing. Jake: (to contestants) I’m not going home—I didn’t do the worst here, and they loved the song. (stubbornly) They just can’t eliminate me. Ryan reminds all of them that it comes down to who they thinks talent is worth developing further, and Robert says he definitely wants to see what else Lance has to offer. Nikki says she thinks this person should get another chance as she points to a paper, and Ryan argues as he asks if that person deserves more of a chance than this one, as he points to a sheet in front of him. Finally, Ryan tells the group they’ve made their decision. Callback List and Exit Interview The group is sitting quietly when Robert walks in, and announces that the final list is up. Lance stands first as Jesse and Phoenix surround him, Carter remains seated for a moment while Drew hugs her tightly, before standing to join Lance, Lily, Paige, and Dylan in a very large group hug. Jake, who is closest to the door, is rubbing Callie Rose’s back in comfort as Renae clasps his hand and tells him he’ll be fine. : Jake: Even though I keep assuring myself I’m staying, I’m basically forcing my feet to keep moving forward, I’m terrified of what’s at the end. : Carter: I feel like I’m walking to my fate, and I’m hoping more than anything that I’m staying. I want this so badly, I can’t go home yet. : Lance: I almost can’t breathe, I’m so nervous. I keep thinking of how far I’ve come, and how much more I need to learn. The group files into the Music Room and surround Carter, showing her saying goodbye to the group as the camera transitions to her Keep Holding On Exit Interview Preview ''Next time on The Glee Project: Fantasy Edition--'' ''It's Theatricality week, and some contestants are ready to go big, while some are worried about going home as they tap into their inner superheroes. '' Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes